Masled rider Ryuki VS guyver part 1
by gearchi10
Summary: This is the battle between the riders and Guyver.


Masked rider Ryuki VS Guyver (part 1)

The sun was up in the sky , blazing upon the earth. At the Ore journal office, it was quiet, everyone was doing their work silently. Suddenly, the door office door slammed open. Shinji carrying a plastic bag popped in.

"Hello, I'm here already." Shinji announced.

Rikku , one of the reporters in the office at the moment stood up and showed a very unhappy look.

"Very early Shinji." Rikku commented.

She sat down and continued packing her things.

"What did you say!" Shinji exclaimed.

Shinji walked over to his table and put down the plastic bag he was carrying. From behind, the Chief editor put his hand over Shinji's shoulder.

"At least he came to work." said the Chief editor.

Shinji turned around and saw who it was.

"Oh, its you Chief editor." Shinji said.

Shinji pushed the Chief editor's hand off his shoulder.

"Ok, I'll start my computer right now." Shinji said in a dull tone.

Before Shinji could get his computer on, Chief editor rest hi s hand on Shinji's shoulder again.

"Hey, I did not ask you to do computer stuff now Shinji." Said Chief editor.

Shinji sat down on his chair.

"Then do what?"

"Go and do a report on the research of Mr.Kashimi."

"Really?"

"Sure, I trust you."

"All right."

"You got to go to his exhibition of his research."

"When?"

"Today 3pm."

Shinji looked at his watch.

"What! It's already 1.30pm, got to go, bye!"

Shinji dashed out to the office to the car park. He got his motorcycle started and sped out of the car park. He stopped in front of the office building and called the office with his hand phone.

"Hello, Ore journal here, may I help you?" Chief editor answered the call.

"Where is the place?" Shinji quickly asked.

"Oh, its only at the science hall, just a 10 minutes walk from here."

"Ok, thanks bye."

Chief editor put down the phone before Shinji could even finish his last line. Shinji kept his hand phone in his pocket and sped off to the Science hall. As soon as his bike started moving, Shinji's hand phone fell out of his pocket and dropped on the road in front of the Ore journal building.

Shinji parked his motor cycle outside the science hall. He entered the hall and dashed to where the exhibition was held. When he reached there, it was only 2pm. He sat down on a bench that was near the place. A young lad name Sho was also sitting on the bench.

"Hi, are you here for the exhibition?" Sho asked.

"Not really, I'm here to do a report." Shinji replied.

"So I guess you are a reporter. So what's you name?"

"Oh, I am a reporter from the Ore journal, my name is Shinji."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Sho, I'm still studying in high school."

They shook hands.

"Hey, have not seen you for quite a while Shinji!" Rane shouted from a distance.

Rane walked up to them.

"Who is this guy?"

Sho stood up and shook hands with Rane.

"My name is Sho."

"Call me Rane."

"Why are you here?" Shinji interrupted.

"Yeah, do I have to tell you everything?" Rane answered.

"Well.." Shinji paused.

"Anyway, I am here to check out the exhibition. Mr.Kashimi claim to be able to make objects and animals enter the mirror world. He also claims about being able to control other brings by just attaching a chip on that person or animal." Rane said.

"And it can be attached by just sticking the chip with tape." Sho added.

"Really?" Shinji asked.

"What! You don't even know what this exhibition is about, then why did you come?" Rane replied rather shocked.

"Oh, nothing much. Chief editor just asked me to come over."

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have to go to somewhere for a while." Sho said.

Sho walked away and headed to the entrance. There he saw a young man, Agito standing there waiting for him.

"Why did you call me over?" Sho asked.

"Nothing really." Agito replied.

Both of them walked to the exhibition area. At the exhibition area, a crowd had already been formed, a rather large crowd. Shinji and Rane were in front of the crowd waiting for Mr.Kashimi to make his appearance. Agito looked at his watch.

"Its only 2.30pm."

The time that everyone at the hall exhibition was waiting for finally arrived. Mr.Kashimi walked out from a mirror.

"Welcome to my exhibition." He announced.

"He came out of the mirror world." Shinji said.

"Duh!" Rane replied,

Mr.Kashimi led the crowd to a corner of the exhibition. The corner had mirrors almost every where and a micro chip on a glass table. Mr.Kashimi picked up the chip and held it up high for the crowd to see.

"This mind control chip allows me to control any living thing on earth. It will also allow the living thing to enter the mirror world."

The crowd looked at him amazed.

"I know there is someone here called Sho, so Sho pleased step out."

Sho froze for a moment, not wondering how did Mr.Kashimi knew that he was there. Sho just walked out to Mr.Kashimi without a second thought.

"I am here." Sho said out loud.

Mr.Kashimi just pulled Sho towards him and attached the chip to the back of Sho's neck.

"Hahahahaha! Now I have the power of Guyver 1,hahahahaha!"

Agito, Rane and Shinji ran out to Sho. When they got there, Sho transformed into Guyver 1. The crowd got so scared that they all dispersed and ran out of the hall.

"What do you think you are doing?" Agito asked as he transformed into Guyver 3.

"Haha, you think I just want to show my intelligence, no, I want power, haha!"

Before Guyver 3 could do anything, he was wiped unconscious with Guyver 1's Mega smasher. The Mega smasher charge faster than usual and the blow was more destructive than ever.

"Ha, with the chip, I can push Guyver 1 to the very limit, hahahahaha!"

Guyver 3 transformed back to Agito.

"Wow that was one blow that I think even Agito can't take it." Shinji exclaimed.

"Bye!" Said Mr.Kashimi.

Mr.Kashimi and Guyver 1 went into the mirror world.

"It's not over yet." An unknown voice said.

"Who is that?" Rane asked.

Shiro Konzaki appeared out of no where.

"Shiro, what is it this time?" Shinji ask.

"Stop Mr.Kashimi from closing the mirror world." Shiro said.

Rane transformed into Masked rider knight and entered the mirror world.

"Hey wait up for me!" Shinji shouted.

Shinji transformed into Masked rider Ryuki and also entered the mirror world.

Ryuki and Knight entered the mirror world and spotted Guyver 1 and Mr.Kashimi there.

"Well, well, Shinji and Rane, so you are riders, how interesting." Said Mr.Kashimi.

Mr.Kashimi Transformed into a werewolf and started attacking the riders. Ryuki activated Sword vent while Knight activated trick vent. Knight multiplied as Ryuki defended himself against the werewolf with his sword. The werewolf bit Ryuki's hand till he dropped the sword before attacking all the way. Knight interfered and pushed the werewolf away, but in the process, his fakes were all destroyed.

"Ryuki, go get Guyver 1."

"Got it."

Ryuki picked up his sword and started attacking Guyver with his sword, but every time Guyver got slashed, he recovered within seconds. Ryuki activated the card Dragreder and called on his contract beast. Dragreder blasted a steam of fire at Guyver, but Guyver just recover fully after the blast.

"Impossible." Commented Ryuki.

Guyver dashed forward and bashed up Ryuki. He punched and kicked Ryuki rapidly. Ryuki dropped his sword and fell to the ground after a few seconds of the bashing.

Knight and the werewolf fought hard. Knight had a great start. He managed to slash the were wolf till it fell off its feet. Knight was about to draw a card when he was ambushed by another monster from the mirror world. Knight soon fell to the ground as he was unable to take on two at a go. Out of no where, Masked rider Odin appeared and slashed the werewolf and the monster back. Masked rider Odin activated final vent and destroyed the werewolf before vanishing.

Guyver opened his chest and charged for the Mega smasher as Ryuki got on his feet. Ryuki activated guard vent just before the Mega smasher and managed to defend the blow. Both Knight and Ryuki then activated Survive and transformed into their survive modes. Both activated Final vent. Knight destroyed the monster, but Ryuki failed to even bring Guyver to the ground, Guyver even recovered fully after the final vent.

"Incredible." Ryuki said.

Guyver charged for the Mega smasher again.

"Watch out Ryuki" Knight shouted out loud.

Knight pushed Ryuki away and took the blow from the Mega smasher. He was blasted out of the mirror world and transformed back to Rane. Agito, who was still injured went to help Rane. Shiro appeared before them and healed them completely.

"The rest is up to Ryuki." Shiro said before vanishing.

Both Rane and Agito got on their feet and watched the battle between Ryuki and Guyver.

"This is it I guess." Agito said.

Guyver targeted Ryuki and blasted the Mega Smasher at him, blasting him out of the mirror world. Ryuki transformed back to Shinji. Shinji was unconscious. Agito carried him to his car and drove to off.

"That was the result of the battle between the two of them. Now Guyver 1 is in the mirror world and I don't know what Kind of havoc he is capable of, now that he seems to be out of control."

To be continued…

Guyver goes on a rampage. He capture the innocent who are not in the mirror world and keeps them hostage for no reason. He has no mind of his own, but he is now controlled by the chip, Can Guyver be defeated and can the control of the chip be broken?

You have to fight in order to survive!


End file.
